Akatsuki - Kisame
by Kimamaro Kaguya
Summary: Apa jadinya jika si hiu Akatsuki menderita sakit gigi dadakan? Mungkinkah ini hanya permainannya? Simak saja kisah Akatsuki kali ini, Kisame sakit gigi. RnR-nya, monggo


Akatsuki Series - Kisame sakit gigi?

Kisah menarik tentang para anggota Akatsuki, dan menceritakan keseharian anggota Akatsuki. Bertokoh utama pasangan serasi dalam Akatsuki Kisame, dan Itachi. Tak lupa menceritakan ke-sebelas anggota lainnya.

Peringatan : Typo, Canon, Disclaimer.  
Genre : Family, General.  
Rating : Universal.  
Author : Hary (saya)

Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto.

Musim dingin tengah menghantui daerah pegunungan Aka, tepat-nya markas Akatsuki. Cuaca dingin membuat para anggota malas untuk keluar, dan lebih senang bermalas-malasan. Bahkan, hal yang tidak diinginkan ternyata sedang diderita Kisame Hoshikagi. Ia sedang menderita sakit pada gigi-nya, dan membuatnya begitu murung layaknya seorang pria yang dicampakan cintanya.

"Ukhh..." Gumam Kisame sembari memegangi pipi kanannya.  
"Sakit juga..." lanjutnya, yang saat itu sedang duduk dilantai sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

Dari luar ruangan Kisame, Itachi berjalan ke ruang Kisame untuk menemuinya.

Tokk... Tokk... TokkkkkKKK...

Ketuk Itachi dari luar.  
"Kisame... Kita mendapat tugas untuk menangkap ekor 2... Cepatlah keluar" ucap Itachi dari luar.  
"..." Namun sepertinya tak ada jawaban dari Kisame. Itachi pun membuka paksa pintu itu dengan Susano'o-nya.

Duaaaar! (pintu Kisame hancur)

"Kisame!" Ekspresi wajah Itachi berubah seram, seperti aura seorang pembunuh.  
"Ukh.." Kisame hanya diam menanggapi Itachi, ia tak peduli karena ia sekarang hendak mengalami derita menyakitkan.  
"Ehhh?" Tiba-tiba Itachi berubah ekspresinya ke tatapan datar.  
"Kau kenapa Kisame? Sakit?" lanjutnya.

Syutttt! (Tanpa diduga Tobi tiba-tiba muncul dengan jutsu teleport)

"Kalian, ayo segera berangkat. Deidara-sensei sudah menunggu. Hehe sampai jumpa lagi" setelah berkata itu, Tobi lalu menghilang lagi dengan jutsu teleportnya.

Syuttt! (Tobi menghilang)

"Hadeh dasar makhluk aneh" Ekspresi Itachi sekarang nampak heran dengan kemunculan Tobi tadi.  
"Itachi... Aku tidak ikut, gigi-ku sedang sakit. Titip salam saja." Ucap Kisame yang masih memegangi pipinya.  
"Ehm... Tapi Kisame..." "baiklah" Itachi begitu saja pergi.  
"Ekh?" Kisame nampak heran -mudah sekali ia pergi meninggalkanku, apa dia tak peduli? Huh- batin Kisame.

Itachi pun tiba diluar bertemu dengan Tobi, dan Deidara yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu.

"Kau lama sekali Itachi" dengan tatapan kesal Deidara.  
"Maaf" Jawab itachi datar.  
"Sudah sudah ayo segera pergi" Tobi mengalihkan perhatian "eh tapi Itachi, Kisame dimana?" lanjut Tobi.  
"Ia sakit"  
"Baiklah, ayo segera berangkat" nampaknya Tobi juga tidak peduli dengan Kisame.

Setelah itu Tobi, Deidara, dan Itachi pergi menemui Ekor 2 atau disebut Nibi untuk mengambilnya dan juga memanfaatkannya. Kisame yang sejak tadi berdiam, lalu tidur... Ehh? Hehe

"Huhh! Serahkan ini padaku!" nampaknya Tobi, Deidara, dan Itachi kewalahan menghadapi Nibi.  
"Dasar kau keras kepala Deidara!" Tobi nampak tak mampu bangkit, begitu juga dengan Itachi.  
"Andaikan saja Kisame ada, mungkin ini akan terlihat mudah!" Sesal Itachi.  
"ukhh!" Deidara mengeluarkan darah ketika batuk.

Goooaaaaaaarr! (Nibi mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya)

"Tidak mungkin... Hancur sudah..."

"SUITON : GONKRYUUGA!" (Elemen air: Naga air)

Duuarr! (Muncul ledakan antara elemen api dan air)

"Kalian lemah..." ucap pria itu tiba-tiba dan tak lain adalah Kisame.  
"Hujan!"

Hujan turun menyirami area itu, termasuk menghujani Nibi. Hal tak diduga terjadi, api di tubuh Nibi padam.  
"Eh? Apa-apaan wujud itu?" Itachi cs. Kaget.  
"Ga kepikiran ya? Hahaha"

Dengan ini Nibi telah mampu ditaklukkan, dan akhirnya Nibi telah dibawa oleh Akatsuki. Mereka-pun kembali ke markas.

Sambil berselimut di meja penghangat, anggota lain nya berkumpul untuk meminum secangkir susu hangat.  
"Ahh nikmatnya..." Zetsu menyeduh susu hangat itu dengan sruput.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Kisame, kenapa kau tidak sakit gigi lagi?" Itachi yang berselimut bertanya soal itu.  
"Oh itu ya... Itu ternyata sakit biasa. Hehe seekor hiu mengalami sakit gigi ketika gigi baru hendak tubuh, lagi pula gigi akan tetap tumbuh walaupun aku lepas seperti ini.." Kisame mempraktekkannya, menarik giginya dan ternyata memang benar gigi itu tumbuh selang berapa detik.  
"?!"

Duaaar! Lalu Itachi menghajar Kisame dengan pukulan Susano'o nya.

Tamat...

-  
Kritik dan sarannya dinanti :))  
untuk twitter saya silahkan difollow, ntar saya folback haryhard_ siapa tau kita bisa saling berbagi... Thx /Haryhard_ 


End file.
